


Who Would You Choose?

by ao3member



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossover Pairings, Crush at First Sight, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Crush, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Flirting, Hugs, Kidnapping, Lost Memory, M/M, Sarcasm, Secret Crush, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3member/pseuds/ao3member
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Derek met Ethan when Ethan was 8 and Derek was 11? What if Stiles's first crush is not Lydia? What if Ethan is more than just a werewolf? What if Danny regret breaking up with Ethan? And what if Ethan met a certain vampire who saved his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes

First time writing but not gonna post it yet. Sorry. Just so you know there are a few scenes in Teen Wolf in here. It's still the same but different characters and a little bit additions. There are a lot of flashbacks but not to much. And also Ethan never had a chance to have sex because he always been interrupted. But he will have it. At the part when he choose someone he wants to be with. So, practically he's a virgin. Oh and Ethan is bottom. I know he's an alpha but no matter how hard I tried, I still can't imagine he's topping someone. I mean look at Danny when he's with Ethan in a bus scene and when they broke up scene. He's body is bigger than Ethan. So I just assuming Ethan is bottom. Sorry. Gonna post it when I'm free. Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 1: First Met with the Stilinski

10 years ago

A 7 years old boy ran as fast as he could in a forest, not knowing where to go without stopping or looking back as if something would catch him if he did. He saw lights and street and he ran faster. Once he made it to the street, he panted heavily and looked around searching for signboards or something else that could tell him where he is. He noticed a signboard showed a name of a town. “Welcome to Beacon Hills.” the boy whispered. He walked slowly and accidentally bumped into a man. “What the fuck?! Are you blind?!” the man said angrily. ‘He’s drunk’ thought the boy.

He ignored the man and walked away when suddenly the man grabbed his arm. “Hey, you not gonna sorry for that? Who the hell-“ the man did not have a chance to finish his sentence as the boy twisted his arm and growled showing his fangs. The boy’s eyes were pitch-black except his pupils. It was red. The boy growled again and said “Leave. Before I rip you apart. And don’t mention this to anyone. Or you’re gonna regret it.” The boy let go of his arm and watched as the man ran away with fear. His eyes were back to its normal color and his fangs were not visible anymore. He walked for a few minutes and fell in front of a building as his body was tired from the running. The last thing he heard is a footstep running to his side and asked if he was okay. He saw the man’s name tag and mumble “Stilinski” before he passed out.

A year later

“Come on Ethan! We’re gonna be late for school!” Yelled Stiles to Ethan. Turns out Stiles’s father who is a sheriff who found Ethan lying in front of police station. He also the one who brought Ethan to hospital. “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming. Be patient will you?” Answer Ethan. He ran and started to walked once he side to side with Stiles. “What’s wrong?” Asked Stiles. “What do you mean by that?” Ethan frowned in confusion. “Oh come on. You can’t fool me. I’m too smart for that. Haha. But seriously, what’s wrong? You’ve been spacing out lately.” Worried Stiles. “Nothing actually. I’m just thinking about how we first met.” “Oh you mean that day?” Ethan nodded.

Flashback a year ago.

Ethan waked up in panic as he realized he didn’t know where he is. His mind thinking many worse scenarios until he heard a door being opened and a nurse came in. “I see that you already awake. Wait here. I have to tell them that you’re awake.” She closed the door back. ‘Them? Who’s them?’ Thought Ethan. “You’re awake! We’re so worried about you! Are you okay?” A lady hugged him tightly before he panicked and immediately pushed her away and curled himself in fetal position as if that lady is going to hurt him. He flinched when a hand touch his hand and rubbed his back of hand. He looked up and he saw a boy around his age with a buzzed haircut style, chocolate eyes and a few moles at his neck. He immediately hugged him and whimpered while saying “Please don’t let them hurt me. Please.” The boy just hugged him back and whispered “It’s just my parents but I promise you I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you. You can trust me. My name is Stiles Stilinski. You can call me Stiles. What’s yours?” “Ethan. Just call me Ethan” Replied Ethan while buried his face in Stiles neck, feeling confuse why he feels safe in his arms. He doesn't know why but he got a feeling Stiles was smiling when he buried his face at his neck. Stiles’s parents just stood there giving the kids a chance to get to know each other while proud at Stiles because helping his father by asking Ethan questions, knowing the boy would answer by someone he only trust.

“Do you remember what happened? Where you’re come from? Where your family?” Asked Stiles slowly while rubbing Ethan’s back, attempted to comfort the boy. 'I can’t tell him. Not after what he and his family done for me. I don’t wanna drag them into my life.' Ethan shook his head. Lying. “I don’t remember what happened or where I came from. All I remember is I came here by running and yeah I know that’s weird but that’s what really happened. And I don’t have any family. They...... gone.” Ethan felt Stiles hand stopped rubbing his back but not for long as he continued it back. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be alright.” They continued hugging each other until Stiles’s mom break the silence and said “This must be shocking you both, but while you talking to each other Stiles, your dad and I made a decision. A rush one but we hope you both don’t mind and accepted it. We made a decision that we want to take Ethan for adoption. Is it okay for you Ethan, Stiles?” Ethan shocked when he heard it and wanted to say no but as soon as he looked at Stiles, he can see that Stiles was beyond happy and excited to have another person in his life as a family. 'Such an innocent peoples they are. Not like me. I have to say no' But what came out from his mouth was the opposite from his thought. “Okay. I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It short. I know and I'm sorry. But I hope you like it. Tell me what your opinion, suggestion and maybe what you want in the story. I might add it in the story. Thank you!


	3. Meeting Derek Hale.

End of flashback

"And then you gave me this.” Ethan said while touching a necklace that currently hanging on his neck. It have a shape of an arrow and a bow. “*sheepishly, rubbing his neck* Well, I thought I want to give you a present for your first time here. Or you could think of it as a present for welcome to the family.” Said Stiles. “*smile*Thank you” “Your welcome. But-- *sigh* never mind.” Stiles said. There’s a disappointed tone in his talk. Confused with the sudden change of tone, Ethan ask “What is it? Tell me. You know you can ask me anything.” “Really? *turn around and stares Ethan* ‘Cause I got a feeling that you’re hiding something from me. Why you don’t want to tell me? Am I not good enough to know your secret, Ethan? Not worth it?” Ethan felt uncomfortable with the questions, not to mention with the way Stiles stares at him straight into the eyes. For an 8 years old kid, Stiles sure is intimidating in some ways. Deep down in his body, there’s something that ordered him to tell Stiles the truth but he don’t want to. Suddenly Ethan remembered 'him'. If 'he' was here, 'he' surely mocked at how weak Ethan now. ‘But I care about Stiles. I don’t want to drag Stiles with me. I’m no one. I don’t deserve this.’ “But that’s okay though.” Stiles voice interrupted his thought. Looking up, he was taken aback by the sight of Stiles. How the sunlight behind him making Stiles glowed and how he smiles making Ethan’s worries somehow gone just like that. “*pout* It’ll be a lie if I said I didn’t hurt by the fact you keep a secret from me. But then again, I don’t mind. *grins* ‘Cause if it wasn’t for that secret, I never gonna have a chance to meet you. Right?” Said Stiles. Ethan felt his cheek warmed up as he blushed. “Whatever” He muttered. “Come on. We’re gonna be late.” “*gasp* Are you blushing? Oh my god! *shouting* You are! You are! Awww… How cute!” “*embarrassed* SHUT UP!!!!!” Yelled Ethan while running into the school. “*laugh* Ethan, wait up!”

At school

"*pout*Aww man…. I hate Mondays. We don’t have the same classes. That is so absurd! I mean for a whole day! What the hell?!” “Language” Ethan muttered while closing his locker “ I was talking about classes and you talking about the way I talk? Seriously? I can’t believe you” “Go to your class, Stiles. Your class started about few minutes ago.” “*shocked* Shit! Seriously?! Gotta go. Bye Eth! See after school!” Stiles then ran to his class before he get punished for being late, leaving Ethan grumble about how many times he already talked to Stiles about his nickname sounded like a girl’s name. But Stiles being Stiles, never listened. Like ever. And he said it was cute. Ethan did not like thinking himself cute. Him? Cute? Definitely not suitable in one sentences. “Well, well, what do we have here?” Ethan stiffened before sighed and turned around to have his eyes locked with the biggest yet the stupidest bully in the school, Aaron. “What do you want Aaron?” “Why do I want anything from you?” “Well then why are you-” “ Why do I want anything from an orphan?” Lost for words, Ethan felt his eyes glassed as his tears threatening to come out. He knew everyone knew what happened to him. He came from nowhere. Not remembering anything. Not even his family. So they assuming he’s an orphan. Even if it wasn’t the truth. But no one ever rubbed it in his face like this before. While Ethan was thinking about whether to retaliate or ignore him like he always do, the boy suddenly fell on his face. Stunned, Ethan wondered what the hell is going on. ‘Language, Ethan.’ His thought snapped when a boy around his age or older ran towards them and innocently said “Sorry boys, that’s my ball. Care to give it back?” “*snapped* Who do you think you – Hale?” Aaron‘s face suddenly pale like he just saw a ghost. In this case, it’s a boy named ‘hell’. ‘Hell??? What a weird name.’ Ethan thought. “Did you said something?” “No-nothing. Here’s your ball” Ethan was shocked that the bully just turned around and ran away. Yes, ran away. “You’re okay dude?” “Huh?” “I’m asking you if you’re okay. That kid didn’t hurt you, did he?” “Erm no. Anyway, who are you?” “My name is Derek Hale. You can call me Derek” Derek grinned while he introduced his name. “Hell? As in H–E–L–L? Hell?” “What? No no no no. *chuckled* H–A–L–E. Hale.” “Oh, sorry.” “*grinned* It’s okay though. Lots of people think the same way you do. Anyway what’s up with him? Does he bully you?” “Erm no?” “You realized that doesn’t sound convincing, right?” Ethan just keep quiet and throw his glance away at the empty hall. His class started on the second period so he didn’t know what to do. “ What’s your name? How old are you?” “Just call me Ethan. I’m 8 years old.” “*excited* Really? Cool! I’m 11. I’m older than you.” Derek smiled showing his perfect and white teeth. Ethan can’t help but notice how Derek looks like. He’s definitely an American. But he also have a Mexican-mix look. His dark hair look contrast to his light tanned skin. “I hope we can be friends.” “Friends?” “Yeah, can I?” Somehow this guy can give him puppy eyes just like Stiles did. Feeling guilty “Yeah of course we can.” “Sweet!” Ethan just smiles while thinking that befriend with Derek, gonna cause Derek a great danger and it’s a big mistake. He can’t help but thinking about Stiles. ‘Great. Now I have dragged more innocent people into my life. 'He' is going to be pissed at me. Making friend when I don’t need to. I’m sorry Stiles, Derek.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Derek a little bit out of character but I was talking about Derek before he became a sourwolf. Meaning before Paige died. And I know it's super short but I'm super busy. I have exam next week. So I hope you can wait for the next chapter. And I hope you can give me feedback. Was it good? Bad? Or super duper boring? Till then bye. :D


End file.
